Execution (Episode 4)
Details Execution is the fourth episode in the Pivot Zombie Movie and was uploaded on the 30th of July 2016. It's story picks up the morning after the events of Vulnerable (Episode 3) after Vince let Craig and Rob join his group. The name of the episode is a reference to the fact they are executing Vince's plan to capture the base, but also to the death of Nick. Synopsis Execution begins with the group driving to the military base that they plan to overtake. After they arrive at the base, they all exit their vehicles and Vince instructs Gary to take his sniper rifle and go to the recon position that he has used in the past to monitor the base. As Gary heads off, the rest of the group approach the gate and await for Gary's findings. Gary takes time to observe the base with his sniper scope and then reports back to Vince through a walkie-talkie. He says that although the base looks completely intact and is full of supplies, there is a large amount of zombies in the base as well as a tank zombie. Vince decides to begin taking over the base by throwing grenades over the front gate to clear the way so they can march in. After the zombies surrounding the gate are cleared out, it is opened and the whole group focuses fire on the tank zombie and kill it only moments before it reaches them. After the bulk of the horde is cleared, Vince decides to split the group members up so they can each clear out different parts of the base. Vince takes Craig with him to clear out the armory while Rob is stuck with Nick and they head to the barracks. Nick begins berating Rob, who tries to ignore it at first but Nick gets frustrated that he is not getting a reaction out of him so he decides to push him into the dimly lit barracks and shut him in there. Rob soon realizes that there are infected surrounding him and luckily finds a gun to fight them off. Following this, Rob kicks down the door of the barracks and is filled with rage. He points his gun at Nick to shoot and kill him but before he gets the chance Nick knocks it out of his hands. Rob lashes towards Nick landing punch after punch, but as Rob is much smaller than Nick, his punches aren't very effective. Nick eventually counters Rob and beats him to the ground. As he is about to finish him off, Craig sprints out of the armory and jumps onto Nick's back and pulls him away from Rob. Even Craig isn't strong enough for Nick though and he is eventually bought to the ground. Rob sees that Craig is being badly beaten and Nick won't stop until Craig is dead, so he does what he thinks is best, shoots Nick in the back of the head. Craig thanks Rob as he gets to his feet but Mark is pointing a gun at both of them, seeing that they have just killed a member of his group. The rest of the group makes their way to Nick's body and Zoey is distraught but Vince says that Craig and Rob were justified. Zoey storms off to be alone. Since the base is all clear, Vince radios for Gary to come down and join them, but he doesn't respond. Worried, Vince sends Craig, Mark and Jane to investigate what happened and the three discover only a patch of blood at his last known location. The three decide they need to tell Vince and the episode ends. Characters * Craig * Rob * Vince * Zoey * Gary * Jane * Mark * Nick (last appearance) Trivia * The first episode in which a named character kills another named character. (Rob kills Nick) * The first episode they reached to the Winston Military Base. * This is the final episode in which Zoey fired her gun on-screen. Category:Episodes